Unknown (Teen Titans Fanfic)
by goosebumps07
Summary: My hands were placed carefully on the ground. This was a nightmare. It was my nightmare. And all I wished to do at that moment was wake up. But it wasn't just a dream, and I knew it. Things looked funny and was starting to get blurry. I felt like crying. This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have these powers.


_I remember that morning. With my mom. My younger sister. I was just you're average thirteen year old girl. My mom was asleep. I was always the early bird in the family. Its not like I could muster any more than three of four hours of sleep a night. My sister ,Liz,was asleep as well. I was drinking orange juice, with pulp in it. All I could thing about was the disgusting pulp, and probably what I was to wear to my next dance. Not that maybe my family was in danger. That was the scary part. I didn't even try.I just walked into my sisters room hoping to find me T-shirt that she borrowed a week ago and claimed she didn't. She did. When I saw Something she wasn't breathing. No blood. No bruise. No anything, just...limp. So I ran. Dumb me. I went to go tell my mother, she was gone. All that was left was an open window._

_I needed her. I needed my mother. And she was gone. And my sister was dead. I hated it. No one understood. Things started happening. I would get HUGE headaches, and then I could do things. With fire, and water. Terrible things. And I was mad. _

(Two years later)

_Nothing. Thats all I want. To feel nothing. After all this time. I don't want to have to feel paralyzed. Like there's nothing more than this. The anger, hurt and remorse, more and more anger. But I do. I go through it, every day. _

"Sara! Get down here!" I open my eyes, my uncles voice disrupting my sleep. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, wishing I were still asleep. Downstairs, I could smell bacon. My uncle wasn't the Skinniest of guys, but he cooked good food, I quickly brush through my blond hair, and get on a new change of clothes. I end up wearing a blue crop top and red shorts. Finally, I go downstairs. As I expected, there was my uncle, sitting in his usual recliner, eating bacon, watching whatever was on, or reading the newspaper. But as he says, '_Why take time from you're day reading something when you can watch it in about sixty seconds_.' Coming from a guy that has a .5 GPA. _Maybe because its more elaborate?_ Then again, what to I know, you're rich.

"Can you get me some more Orange juice?" I glare at him.

"No." I say. I hate orange juice. I put on my sunglasses and walk out the door, he wouldn't care. He never does. I decide to go to the movies. Maybe I could get into some dumb new Disney movie if I acted disabled. I shrugged. I had the money anyways.

I was watching a movie, some frog princess deal, I wasn't really paying attention, just watching.

So, I sat in the first row. I heard a rip, and looked up. A 'thing' that was See through came through it. It was HUGE. It looked as if it were made out of water. 'I control water.' I thought. People started running, and most got out. They were afraid. I wasn't. I looked at it, It wasn't pretty. It looks mad. I wander why. A guy comes on a motorcycle through the door that most people were running out of. Along with a girl with red hair and glowing green eyes, A girl in a purple cloak, a green guy, and a half-robot-type-guy. He was the one that yelled at me. "Run!" He said. I didn't do anything, and no one else was in the movie theater but me and the five freaks. I didn't want to do what I was about to do. They were fighting...and losing. I start to float, an of course, they notice. Now I feel like a freak among the freaks in the room, the movie was no longer playing, but I could hear it. My head was starting to hurt. The water slowly started deflating, and cruel me imagined it saying '_I'm melting! I'm melting!'_ Finally, there was nothing but a wet spot. They look at me in awe, and I fall on the ground, hitting my hip pretty hard. My hands were placed carefully on the ground. This was a nightmare. It was my nightmare. And all I wished to do at that moment was wake up. But it wasn't just a dream, and I knew it. Things looked funny and was starting to get blurry. I felt like crying. _This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have these powers. _Even they thought I was weird, and their freaks "I'm not a freak." I said, feeling insecure, suddenly feeling as if I was on display. I must have used my powers to hard, not intentionally, never would I intentionally use my powers _in front of someone_. But anyways, maybe it was the added on stress, the pain in my hip, I don't know what it was, but I passed out at that moment.

I woke up and white...all white. A hospital? No, I'd never have that luck, my sister didn't, just the morgue, my mother didn't, as far as I know. My uncle doesn't need one, just a gym membership. I look around. Again, just white. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and notice my major headache. When I do, memory's from before I passed out hit me, like a doorknob in the spine. I close my eyes, to stop tears. They definitely thought I was a freak, and probably showed me to some scientist guy who was going to poke me with a bunch of needles to see if I feel pain or pry me open with a knife to see if I have a heart, or they just went on step forward,and took me to an asylum. I opened my eyes. I heard people talking from outside the room and I look around for somewhere to run, or hide, and like in all the other scary movies, there wasn't a place in sight. The door opens and three people walk in. Two girls On with a hood and one with red hair. Then I guy, who had slicked back black hair. I recognized these people. Oh yeah, the freak people who thought I was a freak. I back away, but that didn't help. The girl with red hair came up to me and hugged me. "Hello, Friend!" She said, a little to close for comfort. Hearing the commotion, the green guy and the half-robot-type-thing came in.

"Uh..I just met you!" I say, not hugging her back. She pulls back, still smiling. Did she not get the clue? It wasn't really a clue, It was obvious. Re-question. Was this girl dumb?

"Are you feeling okay? Must I bring you a pack of ice? Or perhaps Glorknob soup?" She asked. Her intention was nice, but she was weird, and I just kind of wanted to leave.

"What? Is this a joke?" I ask, looking at the others, who shook there heads.

"Okay, who are you guys, why and I here and-" I got interrupted by a beep. Everyone got serious. I raised my eyebrows.

"What...Bad insiders...?" I ask confused.

"Titans. Trouble." The guy with slicky hair said, ignoring me. I roll my eyes, putting my head in my hands.

"Beast Boy, watch her." He commands. They were about to leave. My head snaps up

"Wait! My questions." I tell the hair guy.

"He'll awnser them." He said. Again about to leave.

"No, you will." I test him. He glares, like he had never been told what to do before, or he had, and he didn't enjoy it. He walks out the door, and the rest follow. I roll my eyes, sitting on the bed. Suddenly, a green cat is in front of me. It jumps onto my lap and meows, giving me cute eyes. I pushed it off harshly, half mad, half alarmed. It turns into a human. Specificly the one they called 'Beast Boy.'

"So...You're a dog person." He shrugs, and I almost smile. Almost. I stand up, going towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asks, following me.

"Home." I say, grabbing the door.

"You probably shouldn't..." He doesn't finish, he doesn't have to because I already knew. It was locked. I sit for a moment. Rage building up inside me.

"Its okay, because they'll come back soon-(He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than me)- And Its not like my company's terr-" I whirl around.

"You." I snapped. He puts his hands up in defense.

"Dude! Its not my fault!" He yelps, jumping back, I was mad though. I take a step forward.

"I don't care whos fault it is! Your apart of them!" I yell back. He sighs, looking down at the ground.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem like it, they treat me like I need to be constantly babysat." He says. He sounded sad, and I knew he wasn't just trying to make me pity him, or to calm me down. I sigh as well.

"It looks like I've been put in your gross shoes this time. After all, you were the one they felt was responsible enough to watch me. or are you just the ladys man." I smile. He smiles back at me. I pause

"So...Anything to do in here?"

After playing a few games of Kings Corner, BS, and regular poker(I stopped playing after he offered off the game strip poker.) Truth or dare, and a very boring game of spin the pencil, (The pencil kept running away and it never hit anyone. I would have rather played that over strip poker, anyways.) We realized its been a while and they hadn't came back. He was starting to worry. Not about them, of course, about being trapped in the 'infirmary' as they call it, forever. I stopped paying attention to his fear, though. I just stared out the window and thought, about nothing. He asked me a question that seemed to take me out of my nothingness.

"How did it happen?" No one had asked me that. Those who knew it, that is. I sigh, not able to look at him. So I just stared out the window for a while.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. I didn't know.

"Things just...Started happening. I mean, my sister dying might of induced it, or maybe my mother did it, and that's why she left-" I was talking more to myself by then. I cut off when I look up and see his face.

"Oh. I guess guess I forgot to tell you that this wasn't for people with weak stomachs. Huh." I mutter, looking at the ground. He has insecurities, and so do I. This is mine. I start looking out the window again, and he doesn't say anything this time. I know by then that he was feeling guilty for acting like that.

"If you want to leave, why don't you just go through the window. You can turn into a bird or something." I mutter, annoyed. He didn't talk for a while.

"Oh, yeah, and what are you gonna do?" He questions. I sigh, which I had been doing a lot that night.

"I'll be fine. I'll sit here like a good little girl-" I couldn't believe what I was saying, he couldn't actually think I was telling the truth.

"Until you hopefully come back unharmed." I smiled, finally looking back at him. He looks like he was debating, before finally saying something.

"Well, I guess I could-" He did NOT know me well enough to realize that one, I was lying, and two, that I wouldn't find a way out. God, was I thankful for that.

"-go, but you have to stay." He says, an this was the first time I had actually seen him dead serious. I smile, feeling slightly guilty for lying. He looks out the window, before looking back at me again. I smile and nod, trying to get him to leave as quick as possible. He opens the window-we were about on the third or fourth floor, so there was pretty much no easy way out. _No easy way_. He quickly forms into a pterodactyl and fly out through the window. He looked kind of awesome. Flying. Suddenly, he turns around. Going back through the window, and turning back into a human. He looks at me with hope.

"If I come back alive, will you go on a date with me?" He flashes me a toothy grin. I smile at him.

"Just go." I see the glimmer of hope leave his eyes, but he still grins at me, turning back into and flying out the window once again like he had before. I look around, and back at him. He was kind of adorable. I run to the window.

"I'll think about it!" I yell as loud as I could, hoping he could hear me. He kept flying, and I could no longer see him. I suddenly became confused.

_I was actually thinking about it._

Hi! First of all, if you're still reading this, I love you. Seriously, I love you. writing is pretty much my life, so I  
'll most likely post frequently too. :D So...You read, I'll write, and everything will go smoothly! BOOM!


End file.
